


The Vampires and the Highwayman

by Pastel__Vagabond



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Vampires, highwayman - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel__Vagabond/pseuds/Pastel__Vagabond
Summary: Highwayman is a dangerous profession; you never know who or what is in the carriage.





	The Vampires and the Highwayman

In the shadows of the treeline beside an old gravel road, a figure loomed in the darkness. The sound of clacking and clattering echoed through the air and she watched as a carriage rolled into view. It shone like a beacon in the night, with it’s pristine white horses and mother of pearl fixtures. Beneath her wide hat, the figure grinned.

She kicked gently against her horse, a great grey beast, and in seconds she was upon it, already pulling her pistol from her belt and firing a shot into the air.

The horses reared, shrieking, and the driver froze, eyeing the pistol that was aimed their way.

“Evenin,” her voice was muffled by the scarf she wore, but there was no mistaking the laughter in her voice as she called out, “Out of the coach!”

She’d done this before; dozens of times and every time these bourgeois pigs would all but fly out of the carriage, already offering all their possessions if only she’d let them go with their lives. She knew people like this, with their gilded carriages and their silks and lace. They were cowards, the lot of them.They never kept her waiting for long.

But as seconds ticked by and no one exited the coach, she began to twitch. Beneath the scarf, she scowled, cocking the pistol and firing again into the sky.

“OUT OF THE COACH!”

Nothing. The coach driver looked steadily ahead, the reins tight in their hands. A growl passed her lips, finally hopping down from her steed, keeping her pistol aimed at the driver.

She stalked forward, glaring beneath the brim of her hat as the feelings of unease crept up her spine and tingled in her blood. She set it aside as nerves and as she reached the side door of the carriage, she stuck her pistol through the window.

“I said get out of the coach.  _Now._  Else I still take what you’ve got, only difference’ll be you’ll both be dead.”

With the light of the moon, she could see well enough into the carriage. There were two figures, a lady and a gentleman if the silhouettes were any indication, and they seemed to be unmoved by her threats. The way they sat, lazy but watching her from the shadows within, set her teeth on edge.

“Right.” she snarled and taking hold of the handle, she ripped open the carriage door.

She reached inside, seizing the arm of one of the figures, ready to pull them out and dispatch them in the open, where the rains would clean up any mess.

She didn’t, however, expect the claws which tore through her sleeve in return, locking her own arm in a tight grip before pulling. She lurched forward, and in her surprise, the pistol slipped from her fingers, clattering to the floor of the carriage.

She tried to wrench her arm from the grotesque claws which held her fast, digging in with every passing second. A gasp escaped her, followed by an enraged roar and she pulled desperately.

“Devil! Villain! Release me!” she cried, trying to keep up her facade of fury, even as terror filled her heart.

“Villain?” a voice repeated, soft and lilting, making her pause in her desperate attempts to release herself, “You call us villain? How charming,  _murderer.”_

Her blood ran cold.

“Not so dashing as you had hoped, Delilah?” another voice said, and the claws that held her tightened, “Undoubtedly quarrelsome.”

“That has never been a problem, Silas. You know this.”

From the shadows of the carriage, the figures leaned forward and by the light of the moon, she could finally see them both, faces ashen with teeth- no, fangs which seemed too long for their mouths. Their eyes shone with hunger and delight, and the far figure, a woman with pearls in her hair, smiled only slightly, her deep red lips quirking in what may have been flirtation.

“Release me.” her voice came out as small, and no longer did she hide her fear.

The other figure, a gentleman with rings adorning his long, clawed hands and eyes that shone like the pearl which decorated the coach, simply raised an eyebrow, lips curving into a smile of his own.

“You certainly chose the wrong carriage to rob tonight, didn’t you darling?”

Barely a tug from the creature and she was heaved into the coach, the driver whipping the reins as soon as the door slammed shut behind her. She was jostled about as the horses bolted and the carriage shook and lurched beneath her.

Then there were arms around her, pulling her up from the floor, and hands tugging at her scarf, followed by teeth gently grazing her neck, teasing. Something knocked into her foot, and her breath caught in her throat. In a frenzy, she struggled out of the hold the creatures had on her, and dove to the floor of the carriage, her hands closing around the handle of her fallen pistol.

The carriage continued down the gravel road, and in the distance a castle loomed, illuminated only by the light of the moon. A shot rang through the night air.

Then laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my writing blog on tumblr for more like this @sir-degare!


End file.
